A new life comes from Yours
by Moments Captured
Summary: This is my first Finchel story and my first Glee based story, please review let me know what you think!


Rachel sat in thier room well now it was just her room in their house, it wasn't supposed to be this way, Everything was supposed to be perfect. They were going to grow old together, raise a family together. She remembered back to when they were in high school, and she thought about everything that had happened to them and how they had overcome everything. Everyone hounding them because they were oppisites. But they had grown stronger everytime they were judged or ridiculed for being together they took it and they grew from it. She always loved that about him is open mindedness and the way in the darkest hour he always seemed to be her light, her strength. She remembered when they first bought this house, he had a look of pure achievement, he was so proud of the fact that he bought it himself. It was their first step to their bright future.

_Flashback_

_"Finn can you please take this blindfold off me! What is so important you had to blindfold me!"_

_"Are you ready? He whispered into her ear..1...2...3!"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at the house in front of her it wasn't huge but it was nice and Cozy, it looked like a perfect home for a family._

_"Finn...is this..?"_

_"Yes! I bought us a house, Do you like it?"_

_"I LOVE IT!"_

_She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck it was perfect, he was perfect.. They were perfect!_

_End Flashback_

At the time she felt like everything was just falling into place, he got a promotion at his job and she found a job teaching music lessons in an elementary school. Rachel was a little sad that she had choosen a different path than broadway but she gave up everything for Finn because she loved him, She wondered if that was why he tried so hard to give her everything she wanted because he felt guilty she gave up her childhood and adolesent dream. But he never did understand that her dream was simply to be with slowly got off the bed and looked at the picture on thier nightstand it was the most recent picture of them. He still had his dark brown hair and his captavating hazel eyes in a sense he still looked the same as he did in high school. but he was a lot thinner and more fragile looking. and his eyes didn't have the same sparkle they did before...Well before he found out he had Cancer.

_Flashback_

_"So how did the appointment go?"_

_"Well umm...Rachel we need to talk..."_

_she looked at him confused_

_"Rachel..I have Cancer"_

_wait what? did she just hear I..Have and cancer in the same sentence._

_"What..? Finn is this a joke, it's really not funny!"_

_He started to cry and she knew that this was no joke. she wrapped his large figure in her arms and rocked him she had never seen Finn in such a vulnerable state even in high school. She always admired the fact that he was so strong, but right now he looked like a little child who lost his parents in a store. Scared.._

_"It's okay baby we'll get through this I promise you'll be okay"_

_She kept whispering into his ear over and over it'll be okay, mostly for her own self assurance_

_End Flashback_

The next appointment he went to she had gone with him, she remembered the way the Dr looked at them with pity, she hated it. he was going to be fine he had to be he was Finn Hudson the strongest man she had ever known. The Dr had told them his Cancer was in it's final stages and that they caught it very late, and he could do Chemo but it wouldn't have much of a positive effect they gave him four months tops. She remembered how the ride home was silent she was afraid to look at him for fear she would start crying at any second. As soon as they reached the drive way she jumped out of the car and ran inside she couldn't control her tears. She had known she was being selfish and that she should be comforting him, but in that situation wasn't it okay to be a little selfish?It felt like the months were days, she remembered when he collapsed at work, and she had gotten a call at her own work from the hospital telling her he was admitted, She didn't want to admit that it was close to the end, but deep down she knew.. He had been there for a week, she tried to stay optimistic. She wanted to stay strong for him, she couldn't let him know how much she was hurting.

_Flashback_

_"Rachel...I feel so tired.."_

_"Shh well talk to me, lets see what do you want to talk about"_

_"You know rach..when I first saw you that day in the first Glee Club rehersal, something about you just hypnotised me I couldn't look away and that was when I knew I was going to be with you, whatever it took. You taught me so many things, and I thank you for that.."_

_She was crying by this point she couldn't hold them in any longer._

_"I love you Rachel Berry, I wish you could have been Rachel Hudson, that would have been amazing"_

_"I love you too... Finn Hudson"_

_She kissed him and she felt him kiss back and than she felt his last breath escape his mouth she felt it on her lips than she heard nothing but the long drawn out beep from his machine. She was numb._

_End Flashback_

She had never lost anything so special in her life, and she didn't understand why it had to be him there were millions of people all around the world, but it was him that was taken away from her. Shortly after she didn't know what to do, she contemplated selling their house everything there was a memory of him. But he had worked so hard to buy this she couldn't sell it, she knew he wouldn't want that a month had passed and she was feeling strange she was alway tired she throw up all the time, she blamed it on her depression but his mother finally told her to buy a test just in case when she did, she soon found out she was pregnant. it was his child, half of her and half of him. She remembered a quote from one of her favorite songs

"**And when I die and when I'm dead dead and gone**

**There'll be one child born**

**And a world to carry on**

**There'll be one child born to carry on"**

She touched her stomach and looked at the clear blue sky and whispered,

"_I love you, faithfully"_


End file.
